Episode 1488 (13th September 1990)
Plot Kathy and Jack are preparing the sheep to move onto Home Farm land. Caroline and Nick are surprised when Kim tells them that she envies Elsa. Kate tries to encourage Joe to help them move the sheep. Chris calls to see Frank and asks if it is true that he is planning to start a family. When Frank confirms this, Chris explodes. Frank tells him to keep his nose out. Alan had promised Caroline lunch, but she ends up working at the fish farm instead. Joe and Jack tell Sarah about stubble burning, they both disapprove. She finds this amusing as for once the two brothers agree on something. Seth finds Caroline and Alan messing about at the fish farm. Frank is worried that the whole village will find out about the baby plans. He tells Kim that he is going out to a boxing supper that evening. Kate meets Tony in The Woolpack, everyone stares at her. Charlie calls to see Dolly and tells her that she should not buy 3 Demdyke Row, he tells her that he has a better idea that will earn her more money. Tony shows Kate a questionnaire that he is planning to distribute around the village. He says he wants to start up a youth club in the old crypt. Tony thanks Kate for helping him, he puts his hand over hers and the whole pub looks at them in silence. Annie later tells Kate that she should stand for the Parish County Council. Joe asks Kate if she is going to go to The Woolpack for the end of harvest celebrations. She says she is worried about bumping into Bill Whiteley. Annie and Joe advise her to go and speak to him. Kathy tells Chris that he should support Frank and Kim over their plans for a baby. Kate goes to see Bill Whiteley and tries to apologise to him, but he is too upset. He says that he hopes she gets sent to prison, but that it will never make up for the loss of his grandson. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Frank Tate *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, fields and farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen, grounds, fields, sitting room and nursery flat *Fish & Game Farm *The Woolpack - Public bar *Whiteley's Farm - Front garden and farmhouse kitchen Notes *Final apperances of Teddy Turner as Bill Whiteley *Bill Whiteley notes to Kate Sugden in this episode that the death of Pete Whiteley has seen him lose his only living relative, despite Lynn Whiteley recently giving birth to Bill's great grandson - Peter Whiteley. When asked about this error, producer Stuart Doughty supposed that grief must have made Bill forget about his great grandson. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD